Pretreatment of tumor cells with chemotherapeutic agents, metabolic inhibitors, enzymes or hormones modifies the susceptibility of the cells to killing by antibody plus complement. The purpose of this investigation is to determine the attributes of cells which influence the cells' ability to modify immune attack and to determine the molecular aspects of C-mediated killing of nucleated cells by immune attack.